


Daddies Little Girl

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have a teenage daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies Little Girl

## Daddies Little Girl

by Suzie

Author's website:  <http://suzieb10.tripod.com/writtenword/>

Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. No money has changed hands.   
I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy.

Story is not bated.

This story is a sequel to: no 

* * *

**"DADDIES LITTLE GIRL"**  
by Suzie ~~ February 2000 

Sidney, Jim and Blair's sixteen-year-old adopted daughter, ran crying into the house. She slammed the front door and glared at her father sitting in his chair in the living room that faced the door. 

"What happened to your date, Sid?" Jim asked. 

"How could you?!!" Sidney whispered tearfully, knowing full well that her father would hear her words. 

Jim stood, starting across the room to comfort his daughter. 

"NO! Don't even _think_ about it!" Sidney cried and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. 

* * *

An hour later, at eight o'clock, Blair came home from his night school teaching job at Rainier High School. It was only part time, three nights a week, but that was enough to keep him happy. 

Blair found Jim sitting dejectedly on the stairs when he walked in. Ah oh...., he thought, knowing the look on the big man's face. Blair put his backpack under the table next to the door and his keys in the basket, then hung his coat in the closet next to the table. 

Jim didn't move, didn't speak, only starred at his stocking feet where they rested two steps below his butt. 

Blair moved up the stairs and sat behind his lover, placing his feet on either side of Jim's hips. He started a gentle massage to the tense muscles of his mate's neck. "What happened?" 

"Sidney," Jim replied with a sigh. 

Blair's hands stilled for a moment. "Is she all right?" 

Jim took one of the hands from his shoulder and kissed it softly. "She's fine... I'm dead." 

Blair let out the breath he'd not realized he'd been holding. "What did you do?" He began his ministrations again. 

"She had a date tonight." 

"Yeah, I know she did." Blair's hands stopped again, then the fingers steadily tightened on the muscles making the bigger man wince. "What did you do, Jim?" 

"I was only trying to make sure that her date, Kevin, understood a few things." 

"Oh my God," Blair sighed. "Is Sidney in her room?" 

Jim nodded, "I tried to talk to her, but she won't even acknowledge me when I knock." 

"No duh, big guy. I'll go talk to her." Blair released his grip on the shoulder in front of him and stood. 

"What makes you think she'll talk to you?" Jim asked, looking up at the man he loved. 

" _I_ didn't screw up her date with Kevin." 

* * *

"Sidney... sweetheart... it's dad," Blair said quietly with a light tap on the door. He could hear the girl's sobbing on the other side. "Can we talk?" 

"Is _he_ with you?" Sidney questioned. 

"If you mean your overly protective father who loves you as much as life... no, he's downstairs." 

"Come in, daddy." 

Blair opened the door and peeked around it to see his daughter lying on her back on her bed clutching a pillow to her chest. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" Blair asked gently. 

"I have _never_ been so humiliated in my life!" Sidney sobbed, still not looking at Blair. "Why did dad do it, daddy?" 

Blair stepped into the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. "Whatever he did, he did because he loves you." He went to the bed and sat next to the girl. 

Sidney finally looked at her father and managed a faint smile through her drying tears. "I know that you and dad love me... but why does he have to be so... so..." 

"Anal retentive?" Blair finished with a smile. 

Sidney sniffled and giggled, sitting up, cross-legged next to her father. She reached for a tissue. "Yeah, I guess you've been through it too, huh?" 

Blair chuckled as Sidney blew her nose. "I've been going through it since before you came into our lives. About twenty years now." 

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or think you're crazy." 

"Love conquers all, Sid. Remember that." 

Sidney smiled warmly and hugged her father. "I will, daddy." 

"Now, can you tell me what _he_ did?" Blair asked. 

Sidney sighed and reached under a pillow. She produced a, now, rumbled piece of paper and handed it to her father. "When Kevin came in to pick me up, dad gave him this." 

Blair smoothed the wrinkles out of the paper and read the following: 

Dad's Rules For Dating 

Rule One: If you pull into my driveway and honk, you'd better be delivering a package, because you're sure not picking anything up. 

Rule Two: You do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, so long as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my daughter's body, I will remove them. 

Rule Three: I am aware that it is considered fashionable for boys of your age to wear their trousers so loosely that they appear to be falling off they hips. Please don't take this as an insult, but you and all of your friends are complete idiots. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so I propose this compromise: You may come to the door with your underwear showing and your pants ten sixes to big, and I will not object. However, in order to ensure that your clothes do not, in fact, come off during the course of your date with my daughter, I will take my electric nail gun and fasten your trousers securely in place to your waist. 

Rule Four: I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a "barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and will kill you. 

Rule Five: It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Please do not do this. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you expect to have my daughter safely back at my house, and the only word I need from you on this subject is, "early". 

Rule Six: I have no doubt you are a popular fellow, with many opportunities to date other girls. This is fine with me as long as it is okay with my daughter. Otherwise, once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make you cry. 

Rule Seven: As you stand in my front hallway, waiting for my daughter to appear, and more than an hour goes by, do not sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for the movie, you should not be dating. My daughter is putting on her makeup, a process that can take longer than paint the Golden Gate Bridge. Instead of just standing there, why don't you do something useful, like changing the oil in my car. 

Rule Eight: The following places are not appropriate for a date with my daughter: 1\. Places where there is darkness.  
2\. Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or happiness. 3\. Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to introduce my daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater, and a goose down park - zipped up to her throat. 4\. Movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided; movies which feature chain saws are okay. Hockey games are okay. Old folks homes are better. 

Rule Nine: Do not lie to me. I may appear to be a potbellied, balding, middle-aged, dimwitted has-been. But on issues relating to my daughter, I am the all-knowing, merciless God of you universe. If I ask you where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I have a shotgun, a shovel, and five acres behind the house. Do not trifle with me. 

Rule Ten: Be afraid. Be very afraid. It takes very little for me to mistake the sound of your car in the driveway for a chopper coming in over a rice paddy near Hanoi. When my Agent Orange starts acting up, the voices in my head frequently tell me to clean the guns as I wait for you to bring my daughter home. As soon as you pull into the driveway, you should exit the car with both hands in plain sight. Speak the perimeter password, announce in a clear voice that you have brought my daughter home safely and early, then return to your car - there is no need for you to come inside. The camouflaged face at the window is mine. 

* * *

By the time Blair finished reading, he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or be seriously angry at his mate. He decided that laughing would not be the thing to do, so he said, "You've only turned sixteen two months ago, Sid. You've been on how many dates so far?" 

" _Almost_ five," Sidney answered quietly. 

Blair couldn't help but smile as he put an arm around his daughter and pulled her into his side. "This thing of you dating is as new to us as it is to you. We just don't want anything to happen to you. There were a couple of dates... Bob and Tony I think it was, that had dad a bit on edge, and I must admit I wasn't too thrilled with them either. John was all right, but he made the mistake of honking instead of coming to the door. You know how we feel about that." 

Sidney nodded against Blair's shoulder. 

"And then there was Fred," Blair sighed as if all hope was lost. "He came in here with his pants down around his hips and his underwear up around his waist. For heavens sake, I swear he walked like a penguin! I barely was able to keep dad from getting his nail gun from the garage. 

"Daddy, you're not going to let dad keep handing these things out to all the guys I meet, are you?" Sidney asked quietly, horrified at the prospect. 

Blair hugged the girl a little tighter. "No, sweetheart, I won't let him do that, but I think the three of us need to sit down and have a talk. There's going to have to be some compromises made on all sides." 

"That sounds fair," a voice sounded from the outside of the bedroom door. "I can do compromise." 

Sidney and Blair grinned at each other. 

"Come on in, dad," Sidney called softly. 

Jim poked his head in. "Is it safe?" 

Sidney slid off the bed and crossed the room to hug her father. "Yeah, dad, it's safe." 

"I'm sorry," Jim said into the top his daughter's head. 

"I know, but we really need to talk about this." 

Jim gently pushed the girl back to arm's length and looked at her. "Our little girl is growing up, Blair." 

"Yes she is, Jim. We may as well face it," Blair said. 

"Doesn't mean I have to _like_ it though," Jim said with a teasing smile. 

"Oh, daddies," Sidney blushed. 

Blair joined them for a _Sidney sandwich_ hug before they went back downstairs. 

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Jim said. "Just the three of us." 

"Sounds good to me," Blair said. 

"Can we talk?" Sidney asked. 

"Can I pick the restaurant?" Jim asked. 

Sidney nodded and she and Jim shook hands on the deal. A practice they'd been doing since Sidney was five and wanted her father to buy her a two-wheeler. Jim agreed to buy the bike if Sidney agreed to learn how to ride it without training wheels. 

"No Wonderburgers!" Blair interjected sternly. 

"No Wonderburgers," Jim smiled. "I was thinking about that Italian place over on the docks." 

"Cool!" Blair and Sidney spoke as one and Jim simply chuckled as he went to the closet for coats. 

"Dad?" Sidney said as Jim held her coat for her to slip into. 

"Yes, dear?" Jim replied. 

"While we're talking about... stuff, can we discuss my borrowing the car?" 

Jim groaned. 

"After all, I did get my drivers license last week! Please dad... please, please, pleeeease!" 

Jim glared at Blair, who was laughing as he scooted out the front door. "She takes after you, you know!" he called after the retreating figure. 

<>~~<>~~<>

* * *

End Daddies Little Girl by Suzie: suzieb@harbornet.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
